The Quidditch Proposal
by maggianos22
Summary: With the Battle of Hogwarts years in the past, and Harry and Ginny still going strong, Harry decides it's time to propose. But with so many doubts and so many things that could go wrong, will Harry be able to pop the question? And more importantly, will Ginny say yes?


"Bloody hell, Harry! It's only 4 little words! You just have to say it!" Ron exclaimed, plopping down on Harry's bed, a bag of crisps in one hand and his other hand waving around crazily, as if that would some how make his point any more clearer.

"But what if she says no? Merlin's beard, she'll probably going to say no! Who am I kidding, she is definitely going to say no! Who'd want to marry a school drop out like me!" Harry paced around his room so much that he was going to wear a hole in the rug. His hand was running though his always messy raven colored hair, his bright green eyes darting through the room, nervously. Every few seconds, his round glasses would slide down the bridge of his nose and off his face, forcing Harry to continuously push it back into place. These things always seemed to happen when he was worried about something.

"Calm down mate! You are the bloody 'Boy Who Lived!' 'The Chosen One!' You outwitted Voldemort not once, not twice, but more times than I can count with my one free hand! If you can do that, then you can do anything! Let alone propose!" Ron cried out loud, obviously very serious about this, since he never used Voldemort's name unless it was in a very serious situation, even though the war was over and the bloke's been dead for over 2 years.

"Yeah, but this is Ginny Weasley we're talking about! Ginny Weasley!" Harry said exasperated, enunciating his girlfriend's name.

"Yeah, and I'm Ron Weasley!" Ron mimicked the way Harry was talking. "And you're Harry Potter! Now that we know each others names, let's move on!"

"But you don't understand, Ron! This is Ginny! I'm so in love with Ginny, it hurts! And if she says no tonight, well I don't really know what I would do about it! I wouldn't be able to handle it..." Harry mumbled, a deep red blush creeping up on his face as he realized what he had just said, and who he had just said it to.

"Oi! That's my baby sister you're talking about!" His best friend protested indignantly. "And let me tell you something, mate. If you don't feel that way about my little sister and you hurt in anyway, I was beat you to a pulp, Savior of the Wizarding World and all. But, really, I know my sister, and I know how head over heels she is for you. I mean, she has been since the first time she saw you at the King's Cross Station, asking Mum for help trying to get to Platform 9 ¾, in first year. I can guarentee you that she'd say yes to a marriage proposal then, and she will definitely say yes to one now. It's been over 9 years since then, and her feelings haven't changed in the slightest, only intensified. There is no way in hell that she will say no." He reassured the overly worried boy.

"You really think so?" Harry panted, worrying himself into an almost panic attack.

"I know so!" Ron confirmed, confidently, causing Harry to let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he had been holding. A huge grin spread across his face.

"So, how exactly were you planning to pop the question to her?" The red haired boy inquired, shoving a handful of potato crisps in his mouth, getting crumbs all over the bed spread.

"Oi! Stop making a mess all over my bed! I sleep there, you know!" Harry complained, folding his arms. "But about the proposal, I had an idea. It's kinda elaborate, but I think it could work..."

Saturday Afternoon

Ginny dragged her almost lifeless body into her room after an especially grueling qudditch training session. She had just taken a long, hot shower to relieve the oncoming ache her muscles already felt, even though she had left the field approximately 20 minutes ago.

The insanely intense qudditch practices had started about a week ago. It was breakfast time when a massive, midnight black owl swooped into the kitchen, knocking over multiple plates of bacon, eggs, and pancakes that were resting on the table. Being carried in its foot was a large envelope in a rich creamy color, which made it seem very fancy and expensive. On the front, it was addressed to Ms. Ginny Weasley in very official looking print. Ginny hadn't been expecting any mail from anyone, and was extremely curious as to what was inside. Being the Ginny that everyone loved, she had no regard to how expensive the envelope was, and promptly ripped it open. Inside was a letter intended for her, from the Holyhead Harpies. They wanted her as one of their chasers. Not a reserve chaser, but an actual chaser who gets to be on the team and play in matches! The letter also included what her salary would be if she chose to accept the position on the team. Let's just say that there was a lot of zeros on the paper. It was a large number. Very large.

So, naturally, Ginny decided that she would need to go train her butt of at the qudditch pitch by the Burrow before preseason started. That way, she'd prove to everyone that she did deserve the position on the team. That meant practically living on the qudditch pitch, being there 24/7. She never left the field for any reason. For the past week, Ginny was eating, sleeping, and breathing quiddtich.

Fortunately for Ginny's health, her older brother, Ron, had convinced her to come back to the house for some food and a shower. She definitely needed a shower.

After taking a cleansing shower, it was about 4 o'clock, and Ginny was ready to curl up into a ball and take a long nap. She had on her most comfortable pair of sweatpants on, and her fiery red hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head. She fell down onto her inviting bed, snuggling into the downy comforter, when there came a tapping at her window. She decided to ignore it, too lazy to get up, her body sore all over. Maybe the tapping would stop, and she could get some of her much needed sleep. And yet, the tapping continued, getting louder and more persistent with every passing second.

TAP TAP TAP

"Oi! Sod off! I'm trying to sleep here!" Ginny growled, her eyes closed.

TAP TAP TAP

By then, the tapping was getting so hard, that it shook the window's glass, and the book that was resting on the window sill.

"Merlin's beard! Fine! I'm coming! I'm coming!" She exclaimed before dragging her lifeless body out of her oh-so-comfortable bed, and headed to the window.

Outside of the window was Ginny's tiny and easily excitable owl, Pigwideon. He was fluttering outside, his miniscule wings flapping at astonishing speed. Who would be using her owl to send her messages?

Curious, Ginny slid open the window and the pocket sized owl zoomed into her room, holding a piece of paper and a single red rose.

The message read:

_Meet me at the Qudditch pitch by the Burrow in 10 minutes. Don't forget your broom! _

_Love,_

_Harry_

Harry sent the message. Harry, as in Ginny's boyfriend. Harry, as in the boy she loved more than anyone else in the world with every fiber of her living being. Harry, as in the boy with terrible timing.

Ginny had just gotten back from the quiddtich pitch, and now he wants to play a pick up game?! Did her know how impossibly tired she was and how much she wanted to take a nap, not play more quidditch. You're a little late, buddy.

And with that, she plopped down on her bed, ignoring the entire message fiasco. But then she started to feel guilty. Harry had gone to all the trouble, sending a message by owl. And, not to be a girly girl or anything, but the rose was beautiful. He knew classic red roses were her favorite flower. The whole thing was very thoughtful...d

The guilt was overwhelming, so Ginny mounted her broom and shot out of her room, heading towards the quiddtich pitch. She had decided that it would be rude to ignore the message, and that she could give Harry crap about ruining her nap when she got there, which was going to be in about 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"Harry James Potter! You took me away from a very important nap I was about to take, but with all your romanticness, I couldn't sleep! You of all people should know how much I need my sleep! And all for a stupid quidditch game..." Ginny's voice trailed off as she surveyed the qudditch filed, which was scattered with billions of rose petals. It must of taken a while, even with magic.

In the middle of the pitch, stood Harry, holding his broom, a huge grin spread across his face.

"So...? Huh? Nice, right?" he beamed, gesturing to the decorations he had put out.

"Yeah... it's beautiful... All this for a measly game of qudditch?" she asked, dazed and confused at his large romantic gesture.

"Well, I think this is going to be a game of quidditch you won't forget for a long time!" Harry grinned again, as if her knew an exciting secret.

"I've never played a game of 2 player quidditch, so I highly doubt that I'll forget it... How do you play to player quidditch?" She questioned, looking at him curiously.

"You're on your own team and I'm on my own team. We basically play all the positions, except beaters, because I didn't bring any bludgers. So, keeper, chaser, and seeker. It's pretty simple, once you start playing!" he explained.

"Sounds like a plan! My team's name is going to be... Team Bloody Awesome!" Ginny grinned.

"Wow, Team Bloody Awesome. How original of you!" Harry teased.

"Shut up! So, what's your team name, all mighty one?" She teased right back.

"Well, since you're Team Bloody Awesome, I'm going to be Team More Bloody Awesome than Team Bloody Awesome."

Ginny gasped, pointing a finger at Harry accusingly. "Touche, my friend, touche."

"So know I'm only a friend? That hurts, Ginny. That really hurts," He looked at her, pretending to be hurt.

"Eh, maybe if you're good, you can go back to being my boyfriend," she hooked her arms around his neck and gave him a long, lingering kiss that left Harry wanting more. She pulled back and whispered into his ear, "Maybe."

Then, Ginny picked up the quaffle and mounted her broom, shooting off towards Harry's goals. He stood there for a moment, a dazed look on his face, before snapping out of it.

"You are such a tease! And a cheater!" He called after her, before setting the snitch loose and mounting his own broom. Soon, he was off, and they were playing a 2 person game of quiddtich.

The two former Gryffindor qudditch players were pretty evenly matched over all. Obviously, Ginny beat Harry in chasing, but he was a surprisingly good keeper, for not having played keeper before. It must have been all the training he did with Ron.

After about one hour, the sun was starting to go down, and dusk was setting, making everything darker, and the playing harder to do. The score was 120 – 90, Team Bloody Awesome, aka Ginny's team, was in the lead. The Golden Snitch was no where to be seen, sneakily zooming past them, so that they were both clueless to its current location. Even though the game showed no sign of ending soon, neither of the players were getting tired or bored. Each goal scored was rubbed in excessively, to the point of being annoying, but since they were both doing it, it would be hypocritical for the other one to complain. Besides, it was all in good fun. That is, until the snitch was spotted.

Ginny was the one to first see the glittering gold, by Harry's goal post. Fortunately, Harry hadn't notice, for he was to busy trying to get the quaffle into Ginny's goal. Instead of chasing him down, and somehow getting the ball (her favorite way was to pretend to take of her shirt, so that Harry would drop the quaffle in surprise, then she'd swoop down and catch it, scoring another 10 points. He had fell for it 3 times already. It was fun, playing with boy's hormones!), she started flying towards the goal on the opposite side of the field. Harry quickly realized that his opponent was side tracked, and turned around. He quickly spotted the glimmering gold, promptly dropping the quaffle, and zoomed after her. They had the same brooms, and flying ability, so the speed was evenly matched, but Ginny had a slight head start, and was closer to snatching the snitch.

Both of their arms stretched out towards the ball of gold, which was surprisingly staying completely still, fluttering in place. Ginny edged forward on her broom, reaching her hand out farther than Harry's. In retaliation, he simply kept his arm at the same length, not trying to get to the ball before his girlfriend. Ginny would have thought that he was simply letting her win, but there had been many pick up quiddtich games, games of Exploding Snaps, and even games of Wizard Chess, where Harry had crushed her. Of course, that didn't happen often, but their skill level was pretty evenly matched, and Harry knew that he should let Ginny win fair and square. So why wasn't her trying?

Ginny's mind pondered that for about half second, before she realized that she was being ridiculous, and that she should just snatch the snitch. A win was a win, no matter how easily won. So, Ginny swiped the air with her hand, grasping the snitch. The game was over, and Team Awesome won.

Still gripping the snitch tightly in her right fist, she aimed her broom towards the ground, landing smoothly. Harry landed right after he, not looking defeated one bit. Instead, he had a slightly nervous, slightly hopeful look on his face.

"HA! I win! Team Bloody Awesome for the win! I guess Team More Bloody Awesome than Team Bloody Awesome isn't more awesome than Team Bloody Awesome! Wait, that's really confusing. Either way, I beat you!" Ginny grinned cockily.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess not. Oh darn," Harry fake disappointment. "Look at the snitch."

"Aw, I totally beat you! I just beat the Savior of the Wizarding World! Not that it was the first time, though," a smug look on her face, not registering the words that Harry had spoke.

"Ok, ok, Ginny, you rock. Now just look at the Snitch!" He exclaimed, sounding urgent.

"Oh! Is someone a sore loser! I think you're a sore loser!" Ginny smirked, ignoring everything he was saying.

"Ginny. Look. At. The. Snitch." Harry repeated, holding her face in between his hands so that Ginny would hear him.

"The snitch? Ok..." She said, thinking that he was totally crazy. She opened her palm and revealed the snitch. "Oh, _oh..."_

When she inspected the snitch, her heart skipped a beat. Engraved words appeared on the cold metal, reading:

_Will you marry me?_

Then, the snitch opened up, revealing a ring. More specifically, an engagement ring. With a really big diamond. It was perfect.

"So, Ginny, will you marry me?" Harry asked, looking into her eyes.

Shock over took her, and for a few seconds she didn't speak. The moment was just too beautiful, that she didn't want to ruin it with words.

Harry's face filled with worry. "I knew it! I knew you'd say no! Oh god I love you so much, Ginny, and I need you in my life! You can't say no!" He babbled on, frantically looking at the ground while yet again running his hands through his windswept black hair.

To shut him, Ginny planted a big fat kiss, right on his lips. It was slow and passionate, and when Harry realized what was happening, he put his arms around her waist, kissing her back. Ginny pulled back and smiled.

"Yes."


End file.
